A lista
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Lendo a lista do Amigo, naquele momento, nunca poderia imaginar o que no futuro lhe esperava.


A lista – H/H 

_i Dezessete anos, época difícil, de decisões e conflitos internos... _

_No entanto com ele (agora) era diferente. _

_Confusões com riscos? Pra quê! Não que dispensasse. Harry Potter, afinal, seria um eterno descendente de Maroto. Conflitos? Já passara por muitos. Mas por hora... Ah! hoje era só: suspiro de alívio, reposição de forças e uma vida normal (ou quase) de um rapaz de dezessete. _

_Qualquer um gostaria de estar em sua posição: Inteligente, bonito, muito rico, e famoso, bem famoso._

_Mas tudo que Harry Potter queria era ser um rapaz normal, com problemas normais, por que ele não podia se preocupar só com a quantidade de exercícios extras que o seboso do Snape passou! Certo, passara pelo mais difícil (finalmente acabara com Voldemort), só que agora tinha outro problema: fãs!_

_Ele só queria ser esquecido, mas isso nunca aconteceria. Por que? Bem, além de ser um bruxo muito talentoso em DCAT e quadribol, ele havia acabado com o bruxo das trevas mais temido do mundo._

_Harry trocaria tudo para ser "normal", daria tudo pra ter uma família como a de Rony, seu melhor amigo, uma família numerosa e amorosa. _

_Agora ele estava na escola, era um problema toda vez que ele saia do treino de quadribol... Meninas o perseguiam pedindo autógrafos, na verdade não eram só meninas... _

_-Sai, sai! – ela empurrou algumas meninas do sexto ano que suspiraram pelo rapaz. - Harry e então? – a mulher fazia charme._

_-Ah! Como vai Vanessa... – Harry estava começando a achar que preferia dar autógrafos a falar com a moça. _

_Ela a tempo tentava fazer uma entrevista com Harry, que se recusava terminantemente a dar qualquer comentário sobre sua "vida amorosa", diga lá uma entrevista para o "Seminário das bruxas". Ela ainda tentava arrancar qualquer coisa dele, o que, definitivamente era impossível..._

_-Queria fazer uma proposta pra você, sobre..._

_-Não. Minha resposta é não para qualquer coisa que venha de você – ele disse antes de Vanessa terminar a frase. – Pensei que você estivesse indo hoje embora..._

_A mulher suspirou:_

_-E estou... Mas queria tentar a última vez – Harry sorriu da cara de desgosto da mulher._

_-Tenho que ir. Tenho umas coisas pra fazer._

'_Vida amorosa...' E ele algum dia tivera tempo para pensar em si mesmo? Não. Era a resposta. Por motivos óbvios..._

_Ele não tinha tempo, ele não queria pensar, ele não queria se envolver. E ele, finalmente, ainda não tinha encontrado a ugarota /u._

_Uma que pudesse confiar, se jogar ao léu de olhos vendados e saber que ela estaria ali. Que, ao menos, tentasse compreendê-lo e perceber que às vezes ele só precisava de um abraço, ficar ao seu lado apenas calado, ouvindo somente suas respirações. Que pensasse nele acima de tudo, isto é, acima do seu dinheiro ou fama, como verdadeiramente era. Que pudesse perceber em seu olhar seus sentimentos (e ele os dela). Ele só queria alguém que o amasse (e que quisesse ser amada). _

_Um pouco antes do jantar foi até o salão comunal da Grifinória e tomou banho. Desceu logo após pra comer algo e voltar-se pro estudo, dividir um ano letivo de Niem's com Hermione Granger, sua melhor amiga, não era fácil._

_-Harry. Onde estava cara? Depois do treino você sumiu!_

_-Está por ai – Disse sentando-se._

_-Umas três garotas te procuraram nesse meio tempo. – disse Hermione que estava com um livro grosseiramente grande encima da mesa, lendo-o._

_-Quem? – perguntou se servindo._

_-Por incrível que pareça não foi aquela repórter._

_Harry sorriu. – Ela foi embora hoje._

_-Por isso estranhei e ela conseguiu algo de você?_

_-Até parece. Mas vocês não disseram quem veio falar comigo._

_-Uma menina ruiva da corvinal, acho que do sétimo ano. A Caren, da Lufa-Lufa e uma menina que não conheço, um de olhos azuis e cabelo cacheado..._

_-Ah! A Gabrielle. Ela disse que queria falar comigo a tempo. Na última vez que a encontrei ela estava tão nervosa, que decidi falar com ela outro dia._

_Hermione deu uma risada sem emoção por trás do livro. /i_

Mamãe? – entrou no aposento. – O que está fazendo aqui?

Só dando uma geral, querida – veio a voz doce e calma.

A jovem encostou-se na parede sorrindo. Sua mãe sempre tivera uma tara estranha por organização, seu pai, lhe disse, um dia, que ainda fora pior...

O porão estava totalmente organizado, pelo que via, e era muito higiênico. A verdade é que se refugiava ali, algumas várias vezes, para estudar (claro). Já havia, seu pai colocara, um sofá (muito confortável por sinal). Ele pusera lá por vê-la muito tempo ali.

O que é isso? – apontou para um pergaminho, antigo, nas mãos da mãe. – Se posso saber, é claro.

Claro que pode – a menina percebeu que os olhos da mulher se ascenderam mais do que sempre estavam (eram sempre intensos como os do seu pai).

Adorava ver como era bonito o casamento dos pais. É claro que discutiam, mas isso acontecia tão raramente que nem dava importância. Na maioria das vezes estavam conversando, brincando (era uma das partes que mais gostava, pois achava demais aquela amizade que só cresceu por todo esse grande tempo), discutindo sobre trabalho, passeando, abraçando-se (pra dizer no mínimo...).

Então? – sentou no sofá.

Ah. Lyra... Essa é uma lista de 'meninas' que seu pai fez quando tinha sua idade.

Ele – fez uma careta. – realmente fez isso? É tão infantil...

Hermione sorriu. – Ele não queria. Mas acabou fazendo...

Como assim?

Eu o convenci – Hermione deu de ombros para a surpresa da filha.

Posso ver essa lista?

Claro.

Os olhos dela passaram velozes por cada nome. – Mas... O seu nome não está aqui! – exclamou.

O sorriso de Hermione estranhamente ficou maior. – É... – falou pensativa.

Pronto! Agora não estava mais em terra... Em algumas coisas (pra não dizer tudo) mamãe se concentrava tanto que nada, nada mesmo, poderia lhe tirar 'do mundo' onde se encontrava. E papai estava incluído nessas coisas (assim como eu e também seu trabalho). Devia estar lembrando de algo muito interessante... Talvez, ou melhor, certamente conexo no relacionamento dela com papai...

Hã... Mãe pode me explicar melhor? Por que está feliz? Seu nome não está ai!

Realmente. Mas sabe, foi essa lista que me uniu a seu pai.

Não entendo...

Por que eu sabia que estariam aqui? – um homem alto, moreno, forte e com um sorriso muito charmoso entrou no aposento.

Pensei que chegaria mais tarde... – Hermione lhe abraçou e lhe beijou.

Chegaria, mas não tive muito trabalho – acariciou os cabelos da esposa. – mas o que fazem aqui?

Mamãe estava me mostrando essa lista... Mas ela ainda não me contou a história...

O homem sorriu misteriosamente. – Certo. Então acho que cheguei em boa hora. Eu posso ajudar nisto.

_i Aquilo começou de novo. Era só o virem... _

_-Não! Eu não quero fazer isso! É ridículo – se sentou estrondosamente na mesa do café da manhã._

_-Por que? Todos nós fizemos, cara!_

_Harry revirou os olhos – O que vocês tem na cabeça? Além dos cabelos acima dela, claro._

_-Harry. É só uma diversão. É legal._

_-Pra quê fazem isso afinal? Para ver quem consegue 'pegar' mais da sua lista?_

_Eles sorriram. – Você está começando a entender!_

_-Quantos anos têm?_

_-Hã?_

_-Me respondam isso. Quantos anos vocês têm?_

_-17 – disseram juntos sem entender._

_-Pois é. Não acham que poderia deixar isto para os terceiranistas?_

_-Harry, qual é!_

_-Céus! – ele exclamou. – Caras vocês têm de crescer. É divertido até um certo ponto, mas cansa._

_-Está louco._

_-Estou falando absolutamente sério. Por que fazer uma lista? Vocês só usam essas garotas!_

_-Elas se divertem._

_Harry os olhou ironicamente. Nunca pensou que estaria tão mudado._

_Estava no meio do seu último ano e essas brincadeiras não tinham mais graça (certamente ele percebeu que nunca tiveram graça). Usar garotas que poderiam realmente gostar de você era grotesco..._

_Não, ele nunca tinha feito. E se orgulhava. _

_-Elas são lindas! – ele pôde voltar novamente a atenção para as loucuras que os outros falavam._

_-Já pensou que não é só a beleza que conta? – perguntou irritado. Eles o olharam incrédulos. – Você olha pra uma garota linda mais por dentro não tem conteúdo algum, só fachada, não sabe ao menos o significado de 'obstáculo'._

_Simas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas maliciosamente._

_-Mas o que importa né Simas? – Harry perguntou sarcasticamente. – Para quê pensar na cabeça? Você só vai usar o corpo mesmo._

_-Fala assim por ter todas as garotas que quer – Simas rebateu indignado (não que Harry estivesse errado). /i_

Nossa! O senhor disse mesmo?

Falei e de qualquer forma tenho certeza de estava certo...

Que demais. Ao menos sei que aquela geração não estava totalmente perdida – Harry sorriu.

Não foi há tanto tempo assim.

A menina os olhou maldosamente e depois completou inocentemente. – Não quis dizer isso... Estou realmente orgulhosa do meu pai pensar assim, acho que ainda posso ter esperança nos meus amigos e meninos da escola...

Mas continuando... – era estranho ver sua filha crescer tão rápido... Era sua única filha e era simplesmente espetacular. Lyra era a graça em pessoa (se você não pisasse em seu calo), era uma menina inteligente, corajosa, afável, bonita e, seguramente, bem marota...

_i Harry suspirou abaixando um pouco a cabeça. – Se quer saber, acho que você tem mais sorte que eu. Trocaria com você a qualquer hora. E com certeza encontraria garotas mais bacanas do que as que u vocês /u acham que gostam te mim – falou calmamente. – nunca percebeu que o que querem é minha fama? E se estivesse em seu lugar, saberia que realmente aquela menina, qualquer que fosse, estaria comigo por me achar um homem interessante – ele os olhou seriamente. – A cada garota que 'marcam um x' e depois dispensam é onde na lista u delas /u vocês perdem pontos, daqui algum tempo o nome de vocês será mais mal falado que..._

_-Não exagera Harry – Rony o interrompeu. Parecia que nenhuma parte da conversa tinha lhe afetado, se é que ouviu alguma parte. – A lista... _

_-Já disse que não!_

_-O que? – Hermione perguntou sentando-se entre Harry e Rony._

_-Como você é teimoso!_

_-Não é nada Mione – Harry disse firmemente._

_-Ele não quer fazer uma lista._

_Contudo, o que mais lhe irritava era o topo da lista de cada um. _

_Todos, sem exceção (até Rony!), tinham colocado Hermione Granger em primeiro lugar. É óbvio que Mione estava ciente do caso, e sem sombra de dúvida nunca (era prazeroso), nunca mesmo, tinha dado 'bola' para um daqueles garotos, nenhum ao menos se atrevia chegar perto dela. _

_E adivinha o por quê? Isso mesmo, Harry havia sido extremamente 'claro' (assustador) com seus 'pretendentes a pretendentes'. Dizendo algo como: Não é como as outras. E se, por algum motivo, vocês fizerem mal a minha amiga... Irão se ver comigo. – Nem é preciso mais nada para se compreender que Hermione era intocável._

_/i_

Ai... Que bonitinhu! O senhor é tão fofo!

Hermione entrelaçou uma de suas mãos na dele encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Ele é – respondeu beijando-lhe o pescoço.

_i -Lista? – ela franziu a testa._

_-É. A de meninas – Rony falou soando evidente._

_-Ah! Mas... – ela encarou Harry surpresa. – Você não fez uma?_

_-É tão difícil acreditar? – contrapôs cansado. _

_Ela logo perdeu o ar surpreso. – Não, claro que não... Mas todos os garotos têm, não é? Pensei que contigo seria a mesma coisa._

_Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente._

_-Que bobeira. Ainda não entendi o problema de fazer uma lista – Dino reclamou._

_-Se se ocupasse um pouco mais estudando, talvez, quem sabe, um dia, possa entender meus motivos. – 'Não me surpreende a Gina ter te dispensado'. Harry alfinetou._

_-Qual o problema Harry? – perguntou Hermione sem entender._

_Harry a olhou incrédulo. –Por favor! Mione._

_-Sério. O que tem? Não que eu tenha feito uma lista para mim – disse metódica. – Mas não significa que tenha que fazer uma lista com os mesmos procedimentos (idiotas) dos meninos. Você pode escolher suas próprias virtudes e defeitos da garota. Não precisa ser só beleza o que conta – ela terminou erguendo a sobrancelha para os outros. _

_/i_

E segui o conselho de sua mãe.

Mas por que não pôs o nome dela? Não a via como mulher? – perguntou com curiosidade.

Mas que menina curiosa.

_iSentou-se na biblioteca com pergaminho, pena e tinta. Decidiu ver no que dava fazer u aquela coisa /u. _

_E rascou, e rabiscou, e cortou..._

_Até finalmente está pronta a Maldita lista. Até que, em verdade, ele havia se divertido fazendo._

_u 'O que eu acho'/u._

_Estava centralizado no começo do pergaminho. Aí, então, vinha a primeira colocada:_

_u1ª: Gabrielle Vendur /u_

_-Uau! Ela é uma gata! – Rony exclamou sentando-se ao lado de Harry._

_-Ela é mais que bonita, Rony. – Harry se referiu a inteligência, amizade, honestidade. _

_-Eu sei! Ela é gata._

_Harry achou melhor não discutir..._

_-Deixa eu ver melhor – a tomou da mão do rapaz ao lado._

_-Hmmm. Bom! Muito bom. Mas você pôs a Gina!_

_-É. Pus. – simplificou._

_-Mas a Gina!_

_-O que tem? Ela é uma garota sabe? – respondeu matreiro._

_-Mas é a Gina/i _

Só fez isso pra dar uma lição no tio Rony não foi? – Lyra perguntou sorrindo. – Ele é tão ciumento... Imagino a cara dele quando viu a tia Gina na sua lista.

Os adultos sorriram. – Ele não é só ciumento, ele é u o ciumento /u.

_i -Desencana Rony. Não tenho nenhum interesse romântico na sua irmã – sorriu. – Só acho que ela seria uma boa companheira. Ela é uma ótima amiga. _

_-A Mione também e você não a pôs aqui – Rony comentou analisando a lista. _

_-Não pus o nome dela._

_-Por quê?_

_-Ora, por favor. A Mione não é uma garota de listas! – Harry falou sério. – Ela é muito mais que tudo isso. E também, você sabe, é nossa amiga. _

_-Não tive problema em colocá-la em minha lista. Acho que você tem que se tocar que ela é uma mulher agora, Harry. – Falou discretamente._

_Ele piscou. – Pirou Rony! É claro que sei que Mione é uma mulher. Só acho, que realmente, deveria ter mais respeito com ela, sei lá... Acho que com ela é diferente, você entende? Não pode ser comparada com outras, venceria sem dificuldade. – disse naturalmente. – Já disse pra você... Hermione não é garota de listas. _

_-Claro... – Rony o olhou com um sorriso torto. Vamos para o salão comunal._

_/i_

E é óbvio que Rony percebeu primeiro que eu estava, há muito tempo, 'de quatro' pela sua mãe.

Hermione corou furiosamente. Lyra riu, como ela ainda com um elogio do seu marido poderia ficar assim? Tão sem jeito?

Esperava que consigo fosse do mesmo modo...

_i -Deixa a lista ai._

_-Mas Rony e se alguém..._

_-Só uma fã muito fanática, os professores ou a Mione vão saber que foi você quem escreveu. Relaxa! Nenhum professor vem aqui. Quero te mostrar a menina que estou interessado._

_-Outra?_

_-Não brinca. Acho que, dessa vez, é sério._

_-Vamos então... – olhou ainda uma vez o papel, ali, em cima de uma mesa. _

_-Relaxa. Minhas coisas também estão lá._

_/i_

Mamãe e a senhora? O que achou de tudo isso? – estava muito interessada. A vida dos seus pais sempre fora seu estereotipo, sempre se espelhou neles em cada ação, até agora, que deu.

Bom...

_i Nunca pensara que Harry era o único garoto a não fazer aquela, bem, aquela coisa. Certamente achava completamente infantil e obtuso, mas o que ia fazer?_

_Ao menos alguém ainda tinha consciência, não sabia até quanto, mas tinha. – pensava consigo enquanto voltava para o salão comunal da Grifinória._

_Ela estava subindo as escadas quando viu tintas, pergaminhos e penas, espalhados encima de uma mesa._

_-Quantas vezes já disse pra não deixarem as coisas espalhadas?_

_Mas algo ali, a mais, lhe chamou atenção, tinha a caligrafia de Harry. Mexendo um pouco pôde ver melhor._

_Era... Era mesmo! _

_A lista de Harry Potter. Foi olhando os nomes, Gina estava em segundo lugar._

_Não que esperasse que seu nome estivesse ali, mas até foi decepcionante perceber que não._

_-Então está olhando minha lista. Gostou? – perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida._

_-Ah – murmurou muito sem graça. – É bem, hã, diversificada._

_Ele sorriu, tentando, em vão, ajeitar o cabelo. – Segui seu conselho. Vamos jantar?_

_-Vou depois – lhe devolveu a lista._

_-Até então._

_-Até._

_/i_

Era uma adolescente... Pus um monte de loucuras ma minha cabeça... Nossa, me sinto muito boba falando assim. Foi a primeira vez que percebi quando o que seu pai fazia era importante para mim.

_i Nunca fui dessas meninas em pensar que meus sonhos se realizariam... Ou melhor, nunca fui de ficar parada para que eles viessem até mim._

_Acreditava sim em donzelas em perigo, cavaleiros e dragões... Ha. É estranho falar isso, assim, pra quem é tão cética. Não sei quando deixei de acreditar nessas besteiras (menos nos Dragões. Eles existem mesmo.), mas me dei conta um dia de quanto isso era idiota..._

_Eu, não sou e nunca fui, uma donzela em perigo, não existe um cavaleiro que irá me salvar de algum dragão e ainda, eu nem estou perto de dragões._

_Como acreditaria que me apaixonaria por um cara que nunca vi e 'só' porque me salvou vou casar com ele? Acho que não..._

_Ainda sonho em ser feliz, claro. Mas corro atrás deste sonho para consegui-lo. _

_Será que tinha algum problema? Era irritante? Extremamente irritante?_

_Pros outros garotos, ao menos não. Sabia que era cobiça por eles, mais por que seu amigo não olhava?_

_Era estranha? Estudiosa demais? Cansativa?_

_Olhava-se no espelho segurando o cabelo. _

_Feia? Horrenda? _

_-Não. Você não é – da porta alguém falou._

_-Harry o que você está fazendo aqui! Quase me matou de susto! E se estivesse nua aqui? – perguntou em repreensão. – O que disse?_

_-Não com a porta aberta – ele sorriu. – Disse: não. Você não é._

_-O que não sou?_

_-Estava se olhando no espelho com cara de 'Deus... Eu sou feia?'. Por isso respondi que não. Você, pra ser sincero, é linda, a garota mais linda que conheço, - radiante era pouco pra expressar como estava. - A amiga mais linda que tenho._

O sorriso dela diminuiu um pouco. – Mas o que lhe trás aqui? No meu quarto/i 

Então vocês sempre entendiam, desde aquela época, as expressões um do outro?

Eles se entreolharam – Acho que... Desde de sempre... – Harry falou pensativo. – Adquiri esse dom que nem percebi... E você Mione?

Acho que está certo, desde sempre. Acho que só estava esperando a pessoa certa pra acontecer...

_i_

_-Vim ver por que não foi jantar. Algum problema?_

_-Acabei perdendo a hora._

_-Quer que eu peça aos Elfos que lhe tragam algo?_

_-Não... Perdi a fome._

_-O que foi Mione? Algum problema?_

_-Nenhum... – suspirou._

_-Ah! Claro... E eu sou um cara normal – respondeu ironicamente. – O que foi? – perguntou indo a sua direção. – Qual é o problema? – tocou seu ombro._

_-Já disse, problema nenhum._

_-Mesmo? – ergueu a sobrancelha._

_Hermione carranqueou. – Qual a parte de 'nenhum problema' você não entendeu! – falou irritadiça. Harry a olhou surpreso. – Me desculpe..._

_-Tudo bem – ele deu um sorriso sem jeito. – Hã, eu já vou então. Se você resolver contar, estaria disposto a ouvi-la... E a ajudá-la também._

_-Obrigada, Harry._

_-Não há de quê._

_Bem, ela não ia contar para ele... Ou melhor, não iria perguntá-lo. Imagina: 'Harry eu queria saber o por quê de você não ter me posto na sua lista...'_

_Totalmente sem noção! Morreria seca e dura e não faria isso!_

_Tudo bem que estava muito curiosa (qual era o problema dela? Por que não estava lá?) para saber a razão... Talvez ele só tivesse esquecido - Que ótimo, quase dorme na mesma cama que ele, - pequeno exagero. - e o imbecil, - nossa! Agora estava xingando o seu melhor amigo¬¬. – se esquecia dela! Não, Harry nunca faria isso, tudo bem que é desligado e tal, mas..._

_Ou pior: ele nem tivesse percebido que ela havia crescido, que era uma mulher agora..._

_Suspirou. Estava mais chateada do que realmente poderia (e deveria) estar. Isso significa... Problemas a vista._

_-Oi Harry! – Gina exclamou quando o viu. – Bom dia!_

_-Como vai, Gina. Vamos tomar café?_

_-Claro! – exclamou indo a direção ao retrato. _

_Andaram um tempo calados. _

_-Harry... – chamou._

_-Hmm?_

_-Sabe, desculpe me intrometer... – falou com cautela. – Você fez uma lista não é? Aquela, que todos os meninos têm - gesticulou._

_-Fiz sim – respondeu curioso. – Por que? – estavam sentando-se na mesa. _

_-Bem, eu soube... Que, você, assim... Não pôs o nome da... Mione, é verdade? – falou baixinho._

_-Não pus não._

_-E por que?_

_-Por que quer saber?_

_-Só curiosidade... É estranho sabe? Todos os meninos puseram o nome dela, e você..._

_-Não – terminou por ela. – Eu sei, 'todo mundo' achou estranho._

_-E então? Por que você não pôs o nome dela?_

_-Foi porque..._

_-Olá Gina... Harry – Hermione havia acabado de chegar e se sentar a na frente de Gina._

_-Bom dia!_

_-Está melhor, Mione?_

_-Harry, eu to bem. É sério, só não fiquei com fome – ela deu um sorriso forçado._

_-E então, Harry? – Gina perguntou insistente e ele tossiu um pouco corado._

_Hermione olhou de um para outro e estranhamente não disse nada. Passou a preparar seu prato._

_-Ah. Gina. Eu não sou como todos os garotos._

_-Percebe-se – falou insinuante, com um sorriso maldoso e erguendo a sobrancelha. Ele abaixou a cabeça. _

_-Hã... É que eu achei..._

_-Você achou...?_

_-Que minha amiga não deveria entrar na lista – Hermione fez de seus ouvidos mais apurados._

_-Você me ofende assim! Então não sou sua amiga?_

_-Gina! É complicado._

_-Quão complicado? – mas ela ia saber tudo mesmo. Estava adorando, inexplicavelmente, ver o constrangimento de Harry... De certa forma era muito prazeroso perceber o quanto ele ficava sem-graça quando falava, mesmo que superficialmente, de seus sentimentos._

_-Muito complicado._

_-Do que estão falando? – Rony havia chegado. _

_Ótimo a festa está completa! – pensou Harry contrariado._

_-Ah. O Harry só estava me dizendo o por quê de não ter posto a Mione na lista, só que ele não está conseguindo me explicar – Gina falou como que casualmente, olhando de lado pra Hermione._

_Já Hermione parecia alheia a conversa. Estava muito 'concentrada' em sua alimentação. Rony agora tinha um sorrisinho muito 'animador' para Harry._

_-O que é! – Harry perguntou com raiva para Rony, este virou o rosto para conter o riso. _

_/i_

Eu estava muito constrangido ali... E Hermione parecia nem se ligar do que estávamos falando. Só parecia mesmo...

_i –A nossa amizade é uma coisa diferente... – Harry falou. _

_Hermione jogou seus talheres na mesa e se levantou, andando em passos decididos sem olhar para trás. O que ela queria realmente era dar na cara de Harry, estapeá-lo. Não, não era isso. Ela queria ir até ele e gritar até que o mesmo percebesse que Hermione não era mais aquela garota ingênua que entrara junto a ele na escola. Que se tornara uma mulher e que, inexplicavelmente, estava apaixonada..._

_Não é preciso dizer que Harry ficou totalmente confuso._

_-Que deu nela? – Rony perguntou._

_-Vou ver._

_Gina olhou para Harry saindo._

**-Não é possível! Seu problema só pode ser comigo – ele exclamou andando atrás dela.**

**Hermione virou-se bruscamente para ele, o forçando a dar um passo para trás. Tinha a chance de falar tudo que estava entalado em sua garganta. **

**-O que você quer? – perguntou tentando manter o controle.**

**-Saber de você. O que você tem!**

**-Quer saber mesmo?**

**-Não estaria perguntando se não quisesse – sorriu nervosamente.**

**-No que a nossa amizade é diferente?**

**Ele a olhou sem ação.**

**-Me diga Harry. Porque eu não sei.**

**Ele ficou ali, parado, com a boca entreaberta. – Eu pensei que soubesse, você é minha melhor amiga. Diferente de todos. Diferente de Rony. Nossa amizade é estranhamente diferente. Ela é mais forte, eu não sei. – falou buscando palavras. - Eu nunca consegui entender alguém como te entendo, Mione... Querendo ou não você nunca será igual aos outros. – respondeu ficando nervoso. **

**Ela se calou, olhando-o para ver o que ele tinha, o que ele escondia, o que sentia. Então voltou a andar.**

**-Eu realmente não to te entendendo – reclamou a seguindo novamente. Hermione se limitou a continuar andando. – Você vai me falar – ele disse segurando seu braço. – Qual é seu problema? O que eu te fiz? O que fiz de errado? Você está com alguma coisa?**

**-Está me machucando – ela murmurou tentando se soltar. – Dá pra me largar?**

**-Só se você me disser qual o problema.**

**Hermione assentiu. – Está bem. Como você quiser – Hermione quase gritou. Harry lhe soltou. – Eu tenho alguma coisa anormal?**

**-Quê?**

**Hermione se aproximou mais um pouco dele:**

**-Você tem que entender que eu não sou só sua amiga, além disso, sou uma mulher! – discorreu exaltada. **

'**Por que estava gritando?'**

**-O que? Do que está falando? O que está querendo dizer? – irritou-se.**

**-Eu só quero isso – não soube de onde conseguiu coragem, mas segurou seu rosto e lhe deu um beijo. Pensou que Harry se separaria de si, mas não... Ele a encostou a mais próxima parede e suas mãos buscaram seus cabelos. **

**Seus lábios tocaram-se num frenesi gostoso e ruidoso. Era o primeiro beijo em que Hermione sentia tudo de uma vez: emoção, satisfação, raiva, afeto, medo, carinho, desejo, necessidade de não parar mais... **

/i

E foi assim que a gente começou a namorar...

Tudo isso por causa da lista? Uau...

Depois Harry me disse finalmente por que não tinha colocado meu nome... – Hermione acariciou os cabelos rebeldes do amigo.

E por que?

Porque simplesmente o nome de sua mãe já estava mais que marcado em mim, no meu coração. Eu sabia de qualquer modo que ela era a primeira e não precisava de lista nenhuma pra provar isso. – Harry carinhosamente pressionou seus lábios nos da esposa.

Fim

Ai...

E aí? Gostaram? Espero que sim!

E mais um short fic H/H... ¬¬ (mas é que eu amo mesmu esse shipper )

Beijin's!

E, claro, comentem tá?

P.S.: Acho que eu nunca falei isso:

Gente, por favor, não me processem! Eu só sou mais uma (dos milhões) de fãs de Harry Potter.

Não tenho lucro algum com isso... Harry e todos os outros personagens que eu to usando não são meus (é uma pena ¬¬). E eu só gosto de escrever (essas baboseiras), por isso eu juntei a fome com a vontade de comer (¬¬') e deu isso.


End file.
